Treatment Center
Phi Dio Tenmyouji K Luna Alice |items= Healthy plant Withered plant Tablet Silver key White key Artificial jellyfish Circular tile Chip with "NO1" written on it Green memory card Red memory card |minigames= HIT/BLOW Door Password Jellyfish Currents Board Game Password (x2) |links=Warehouse B }} The Treatment Center is an escape room behind the green Chromatic Door on Floor B. Sigma and Clover, along with an unconscious Quark, go through this door on Clover's route. Layout Story Sigma accesses the Treatment Center with Clover, on her path by choosing betray against Tenmyouji in the first round of the AB game. Tenmyouji intrusts Quark to Sigma and Clover saying that Clover would keep him safe. Once pulling a lever behind the green door, they end up in the Treatment Center, they point out the Treatment pods in the inclosed room. Sigma suggests that they might find something to cure Quark of his Radical 6. While searching the room, they place Quark in one of the Treatment Pods. Inside the safe, they find the moon cards, supplementary AB game rules card, an injection gun with Neostigmine, and the exit key, Clover says she will keep the gun. Upon leaving an announcement rings out saying an AB gate has been opened. Before they can head back to Floor A, Clover notices records on the three treatment pods. The pods read that three people have woken up from Cold Sleep. They deduce that at least three people were put in cold sleep but cannot determine when they were frozen. Clover says the other records were deleted by an administrator (Zero). Seeing Quark is safe in the Treatment Pod, Sigma and Clover head back to floor A. Items Healthy Plant The healthy plant is found sitting in the corner next to the window and the monitor. After it has been placed in Treatment Pod #1, it will be frozen and the Green memory card will be revealed. Withered Plant The withered plant is found sitting on the ground next to the exit. After it has been placed in Treatment Pod #1, it will be treated and the Red memory card will be revealed. Tablet The tablet is found on the couch next to the safe. It reveals the safe password if the correct password is entered. Silver Key The silver key is found inside of Treatment Pod #2. It is used to unlock the lid of the jellyfish tank. White Key The white key is found inside of Treatment Pod #1. It is used to unlock the wall clock above the couch. Chip With "NO1" Written On It The chip is found inside of the wall clock after the casing has been unlocked. It is placed inside the slot on the panel next to Treatment Pod #1 to allow for testing to commence. Artificial Jellyfish The jellyfish is found after it is removed from the tank. If it is examined further, the tile inside of it will be removed. Circular Tile The circular tile is found after the Artificial jellyfish is examined. It can be placed into the hole in the lion painting to reveal a hidden cavity in the wall. Green Memory Card The green card is found after the healthy plant is frozen in Treatment Pod #1. It is placed in the green slot on the wall clock to reveal the minute hand. Red Memory Card The red card is found after the withered plant has been treated in Treatment Pod #1. It is placed in the red slot on the wall clock to reveal the hour hand. Minigames Hit/Blow password This puzzle requires the player to guess Four random letters with only ten tries. After typing the letters in, numbers from one to four appear next to Hit and Blow. Hit means the number is correct and in the right place Blow means the number is correct but in the wrong place. This puzzle has no common solution so it is somewhat based on luck. Jellyfish currents This puzzle is accessed after finding a key in one of the Treatment Pods. In this minigame, the player must guide the red jellyfish to the top of the tank. However the currents in the tank determine which way you have to go when the jellyfish enters it. This puzzle can be difficult on the 3DS because of the gyro controls incorporated into this puzzle. It is easier to just use the D-pad on the system. Board Game Password In this minigame, the player must input a password into the Tablet using the picture of a board game. The hints to which direction you need to travel is on the clocks on the treatment pods and the wall clock. After moving the spaces according to the clock, input the letters into the tablet. This puzzle gives you the Escape password or File password. Trivia *Although Quark accompanies Sigma and Clover to this room, he doesn't play any role in the puzzle solving with them because he is unconscious. *This is the only escape room besides Security to only have two people participate in a puzzle. *The Hit/Blow password is the only puzzle that has a solution that changes every time. Humorous Quotes *Examine the jellyfish tank Clover: Oh my gosh! Aliens! Sigma: Pretty sure they're just jellyfish... Clover: Aliens. Sigma: There are three jellyfish. Two yellow ones, and a purple one. Clover: What's inside the purple one? Is it digesting human flesh? Sigma: Wh-Why would you even think something like that? Sigma: I don't think it's meat anyway. Sigma: Look at it...It's too solid. I think it's a tile of some sort... Clover: Hm... Sigma: I wonder if we can get it out... *Examine the hole in the jellyfish tank Sigma: What the hell...There's a second lid. Clover: Yeah, but it's got a hole in the middle. Clover: If you stick your hand in there, maybe you can grab that one with the meat in it. Sigma: It's not meat! Sigma: ...Whatever. Let's give it a shot. (SPLASH) Sigma: Ah! Hot! Sigma: Shit, this water's really hot! Clover: Really? Sigma: Really. Clover: Then these bubbles... Sigma: Yeah. It's boiling. Clover: No way...No jellyfish could survive in boiling water! Sigma: ... Clover: They are aliens! Sigma: Yeah...We should try and get the purple one to rise up to the top somehow... Sigma: If we can get it right under the hole in the lid, I think I can grab it. *Complete the Jellyfish minigame Sigma: Gotta grab it jellyfast! Clover: What the heck? Sigma: "Jellyfish" and "fast"...'Cause the water is hot... Clover: ... *Examine the Artificial jellyfish Clover: This is Ellen. She's a mysterious intelligent life form from the outer reaches of space. Sigma: Don't give it a name! Sigma: Here. Here, take it. Clover: H-Hey! Stop it! Clover: What if it grabs onto my face and lay eggs in me or something! Sigma: Ha! Come on, it just wants to give you a hug. Sigma: Besides, it's not even alive. Sigma: It's a thing. Man-made. Like a toy or something. Clover: But it's digesting a chunk of meat! Sigma: That's not meat! Clover: Then what is it? Sigma: Hold on. I'll pull it out now. *Examine the Circular tile Clover: It's human flesh! Sigma: No it's not! It's a ceramic tile! Clover: Oh, well, yeah I guess it is only red on one side. Category:Article stubs Category:Escape rooms Category:Floor B Category:VLR Locations